


Umbrella

by caprice_business



Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!, かぐや様は告らせたい | Kaguya-sama wa Kokurasetai | Kaguya-sama: Love Is War (Anime)
Genre: Azumane Asahi is a Good Friend, Bickering, Crushes, DaiSuga Week, DaiSuga Week 2020, Deception, Gen, M/M, Old Married Couple Antics, Pining Sawamura Daichi, Pining Sugawara Koushi, Sharing an umbrella, Shippers in Plain Sight, shimizu kiyoko is a good friend, stormy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprice_business/pseuds/caprice_business
Summary: “I forgot my umbrella” The two said in unison. That was clearly a lie, they had it in their bags, it was just a matter of who would show first.Or: Sugawara & Daichi “forget” their umbrella. Inspired by Kaguya-sama, Love is War.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi & Shimizu Kiyoko
Series: Daisuga Week 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931737
Kudos: 16
Collections: DaiSugaWeek2020





	Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> I love both the Anime and the Manga of Kaguya-sama, and I just thought that Umbrella scene was perfect. Anyway's enjoy Day 5!

Daichi sighed as he looked over the funds for the volleyball club. They were lacking in a few area’s, but they were pretty stable overall. “Shall we take the day off?” Daichi sighed as he looked over to Kiyoko, Sugawara and Asahi. Kiyoko stopped tapping her pen on the table.

“Sure.” Kiyoko paused as she turned to Sugawara. “You should call for an early pickup Suga-san.” She said with a polite smile. Asahi hummed in agreement.

Sugawara sighed. “Actually…” He paused as he took his phone from his pocket, unlocking it and scrolling through his messages. “The car has a flat tire or something, so I’m walking home.” He stated with a shrug. Such unfortunate timing too, it seemed it was pouring outside.

Asahi released a quivering sigh. “Are you sure you won’t be kidnapped?” He asked, fear evident in his tone. Sugawara raised a brow.

Asahi continued. “When it’s raining, not much evidence is left, that’s when they target you!” He stated. Daichi furrowed his eyebrows at Asahi’s sudden spiel while Sugawara placed a hand to his nape.

“Please don’t say things that’ll make me nervous…” He trailed shyly as he sent a side glance to Daichi.

“Sorry, Suga-san. I’m just concerned…” Asahi apologised as he looked down sheepishly. Sugawara could attract all kinds of trouble, especially from the captain of the basketball team who openly flirted with the guy. With Suga’s smarts and looks, he was essentially a magnet. 

Sugawara slowly got up. “It’s alright Asahi, I appreciate your concern.” He said with a smile as he walked out of the club room, waving a small goodbye to the three.

* * *

Daichi and Sugawara stood outside, an awkward silence enveloped the two of them as they looked away from each other. Daichi scoffed in a standoffish manner. “It’s certainly pouring down,” Daichi remarked with a sigh. He placed a hand on his nape as he rolled his neck. 

Sugawara sighed. “Yeah, it wasn’t raining at all this morning,” Sugawara remarked as he pursed his lips into a thin line as he gripped the handle of his bag tighter.

The two of them reached for their bags, and in unison they said.

“Shoot, I forgot my umbrella!” Daichi exclaimed as his eyes avoided the very obvious fold-up umbrella at the back pocket. Yup, it was just his binders. No umbrella there, definitely. He surely did not forget to watch the news forecast today, and he clearly didn’t waterproof his shoes for that occasion. 

“What should I do? I don’t have my umbrella...” Koushi stated with a faux, grim expression, his eyes staring at the black umbrella in his bag’s pocket. He was acting believable right? Daichi hadn’t pointed anything out yet. There weren’t any quips or gasps, it was just Daichi looking just as distressed about not having an umbrella.

They turned to face each other, an unreadable expression on both of their faces as they glared. Figurative sparks were flying in between the two. Daichi noticed the umbrella in his pocket, and he was sure Sugawara saw his own umbrella too. This was going to be fun. “Y-You forgot your umbrella, too, Suga-san?” He started as he looked away from the latter’s bag.

Sugawara found himself internally chuckling. Game on, Daichi! Game fucking on! “Yes...it slipped my mind since I usually get picked up.” He said with a chuckle as he shot Daichi a smile. Daichi turned to face him with an unimpressed expression. 

Sugawara placed a hand on his hips as he tapped on the ground with his foot rhythmically. “Why did you forget yours, Daichi-san?” He asked curiously, purposefully batting his eyes at the latter in interest.

Daichi released a strained chuckle. “Well, I didn’t check the news forecast. It didn’t even cross my kind that we would be in a storm like this.” He paused as he glanced at Sugawara. “Then again, I was too busy with homework.” He ended, a hint of pride evident in his tone.

The two shared a knowing glance before boisterously laughing. Daichi slinging his bag over his shoulder as he looked to the right, his gaze locked on the students who were running in raincoats and students sharing umbrellas. Was that Tsukishima and Yamaguchi? 

Sugawara looked away from Daichi as well, in favour of fiddling the straps of his bag as he contemplated on his next move. You know, he wasn’t really against the idea of the two of them sharing an umbrella, but he didn’t want to seem desperate. That would make him the weaker half of the relationship, and he wanted to make sure he was nothing but. 

Daichi coughed. “Maybe you actually have an umbrella Suga-san?” He asked as he turned to face front.

Sugawara furrowed his brows. He hummed a curious “hmmm?” as he continued to stare blankly at the empty bike rack. He felt a sense of victory wash over him. Ha! Checkmate Daichi! I see through your lie fair and square.

Daichi continued, not missing the sudden spark in Suga’s eyes. “Your usual ride had a flat today, on the day it rains.” He said with a small smirk.

“Go on, Daichi?” He mused as he twirled with the strap of his bag.

Daichi cleared his throat as he stepped a little bit closer to Sugawara, confidence evident in his stance. “But today of all days, someone like you, who always plans before, forgets his umbrella.” He paused, staring at his eyes. “How likely is that?”

Sugawara felt his heart skip a beat. Nope! Nope! He hadn’t been figured out yet! His plan was foolproof. The car was entirely unrelated. It was a sheer coincidence that his car got a flat tire. Daichi and his stare did not find any holes in his foolproof plan. “Well, it’s a pure coincidence that the car got a flat. The car ran over a stray nail near a construction site and had to be towed to the nearest auto-shop.” He explained victoriously as he placed a hand on Daichi’z chest and pushed him back. “So what are you trying to say?” He asked as he tilted his head to the side.

Daichi stumbled back a few steps, easily regaining his footing. He genuinely thought he had him, now he just made an opening. What a disaster! “Oh, nothing.” He stated as he crossed his arms.

“What about you Daichi?” Sugawara asked with a victorious smirk plastered onto his face. Fuck, Daichi couldn’t decide whether he wanted to punch Suga or pin him to the wall. There was just this nagging urge to do both.

“What about me Suga-san?” Daichi asked as he furiously tapped his foot in frustration.

Sugawara released a relieved sigh. “Before you said you didn’t check the weather forecast, but I find that odd.” He paused, turning on his heel to look at Daichi, victoriously grinning.

Daichi felt a lump form in his throat. He found himself clearing his throat. “What’s so odd about it?” That’s right, Sugawara had no concrete evidence whatsoever. He could screw up, and Daichi could exploit his white lies. Yes, that would be plausible and would work in his favour spectacularly.

Sugawara found himself grinning a shit-eating grin. “So why did you take the train today?” He asked, bemused.

Daichi’s breath hitched, he’d been figured, and that did not feel great. He felt sweat roll down his face as his eyes frantically searched the entrance for any hint that could’ve given him away. Was it because there were no helmets? No, it couldn’t be. It was his bike! A wave of realisation crashed into Daichi so hard he felt his brain short circuit. How could he make such a mistake!

Sugawara continued nonchalantly as he played the final blow to Daichi’s flimsy story. Daichi was playing checkers while he was playing 4-D chess. His efforts at keeping discreet about not having an umbrella were laughable. It was absolutely satisfying to see him silently panic. “I noticed your bike wasn’t on the bike rack as usual. You said you missed the weather forecast, right? Then why did you choose to ride the train today, of all days?” Sugawara asked, standoffish, his hair wafting and following the light breeze that blew.

Daichi stood there astonished, though he didn’t show it on his face. Sugawara bit back the urge to laugh at him. He'd been figured out, his story's toppled to the ground like a Jenga tower. “The truth is…” He placed a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. “You saw it, didn’t you?” His eyes sparkled in delight as his grip on Daichi’s shoulder tightened. “The weather forecast.”

Daichi found himself scrunching his nose ever so slightly as he felt his eyebrows twitch. Was it literally that easy for him to put bullets into his statement? He said nothing as he continued looking out into the open. Give him a miracle. Send him a sign. He did not just lose to Sugawara.

Sugawara let go of Daichi’s hand and dramatically sighed, sending a knowing side glance to Daichi. He cleared his throat. “I guess I’ll just get soaked walking home in the rain.” He declared as he placed his hand to his forehead in a dramatic fashion. Daichi wanted to roll his eyes.

Sugawara felt someone creep up behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened when he saw it was Kiyoko and Asahi. “Suga-san? Did you forget your umbrella?” Kiyoko asked with a small smile.

Sugawara choked out a small, strained gasp as he turned to face Kiyoko. Her existence just ruined the plan. That’s it, he just dug himself a grave. “Oh, u-um, that w-won’t be-“ Suga stuttered out, but was cut off by Kiyoko giving him the umbrella. She bowed.

“It’s a spare umbrella we found in the clubroom. Please use this.” Kiyoko said with a small smile as she looked back and revealed her own umbrella. He felt Daichi smirk as his eyes fell on the umbrella, and Sugawara felt his heart drop. Mission Failed! Game over!

“Please be more careful next time absent-minded Suga-san. You’re lucky it’s Daichi who’s waiting with you. If it was anybody else...I don’t even want to know-“ Asahi trailed. He felt Kiyoko hit him lightly on the back, sending him a sign. Asahi lightly gasped before nodding, getting the message. Right, they had to go!

Kiyoko smiled as he dragged Asahi with her. “See you tomorrow, Suga-san, Daichi-san.” She said as she unfurled her umbrella and walked, Asahi in tow. Asahi bid the two his own, shy goodbyes before following Kiyoko.

Sugawara wanted to explode. Was she in cahoots with Daichi? Was that why she gave the umbrella? Why did she have to- nevermind. Sugawara shook his head. It seems it has come to this. He has already accepted defeat. He took a deep breath and pointed the umbrella at Daichi. 

Daichi blinked for a few seconds, what was Sugawara doing? “Are you trying to threaten me?” Daichi chuckled.

Sugawara looked up. “N-no! Here! Take it! I’m giving you this umbrella! Do what you want with it…” Sugawara trailed as he shook the umbrella violently in Daichi’s face. Daichi found himself stifling a laugh as he stared at it.

“But aren’t you supposed to be using it? Kiyoko-san made you borrow it?” Daichi asked as he stared at Sugawara, who pouted.

“I’m subletting it!” He exclaimed as he shoved it into Daichi’s hands. Daichi awkwardly took it. Daichi stared at the umbrella for a few moments before moving his gaze to Sugawara, who had puppy eyes.

Daichi gulped as he sidled beside Suga. “How about I borrow half, and you take the other?” Daichi proposed.

Sugawara’s mind went blank. “Are you asking me to share an umbrella with you?” 

Daichi chuckled. “Well wasn’t that your intention when you handed me this?” Daichi mused as he unfurled the umbrella and held it on top of both of them. 

Sugawara swatted Daichi’s neck jokingly as he held onto the umbrella too. He shyly stepped beside Daichi as he let out a chuckle. “Oh shut up, like you didn’t either.” He quipped back.

Daichi sighed. “Let’s just agree that we both wanted this to happen, okay?” 

Sugawara scrunched his nose. “Yeah, yeah!”

* * *

Kiyoko sighed. “It’s finally happened. They finally ended their game of cat and mouse.” 

Asahi rose a brow. “I don’t think it’s a game of cat and mouse. It’s a game of cat and cat, and both of them were beginning to lose.” Asahi paused. “Where did you find that umbrella anyway?”

Kiyoko shrugged. “Noya was more than willing to give his for their grand cause. He wants to get rid of the tension between them.” Kiyoko stated.

Asahi sighed. “You seriously dragged Noya into this too?” He scoffed, astonished.

Kiyoko chuckled. “Not just Noya, I got the whole team on board. Next mission, get them to make out.”

Asahi choked out a strangled noise out of shock. “Are you serious?” He asked. He couldn’t believe the audacity the team had when it came to this.

Kiyoko chuckled. “Oh, I’m very serious.”

  
  



End file.
